Ai/Gallery
Official VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, Ai and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, Ai, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Ygovrains04.jpg|Full Body view of Ai. LABO04 Mysterious Lifeform.png|Ai's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. Full Body view of Mysterious Lifeform.png|Full Body view of Ai. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. Ignis_ai_head.png|Ai's face a_2.png|Ai Human face V-Jump PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Ai, Playmaker and Revolver on V Jump Calendar June 2017. Ai and Roboppy in Weekly Shounen Jump 2019.jpg|Ai and Roboppy in Weekly Shounen Jump Advertising AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Ai, Playmaker, Yuma and Astral. DVD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Ai and Yusaku on the 1th DVD cover. VRAINS DVD 7.jpg|Ai and Yusaku Fujiki in 7th DVD cover VRAINS DVD 11.jpg|Ai and Playmaker in DVD cover PCBX-60839.jpg|Ai with Playmaker and Firewall Dragon Darkfluid on duel box 9 for dvd DVD cover 26.jpg|Ai and Roboppi on dvd cover 26 VRAINS DVD cover 27.jpg|Ai with Dark Knight @Ignister on dvd cover 27 Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Flame_and_Ignis.png|Ai and Flame in Opening 2 Op_2_Takeru_flame_Kusanagi_Ignis_and_Yusaku.png|Ai, Flame, Takeru Homura, Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi in Opening 2 Op_2_Ignis_and_CyberKuriboh.png|Ai and Linkuriboh in Opening 2 Believe In Magic Ed 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Ed 1. Ed1 Ignis.png|Ai in Ed 1. Writing Life Writing life Yusaku and Ai in ed 2.jpg|Ai and Yusaku in Ed 2. Decode talker and Playmaker in Ed 2.jpg|Ai, "Playmarker" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2. Ed 2 Playmarker, Firewall and Decode Talker.jpg|Playmarker with Ai, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon" in Ed 2. BOY Ed_3_Yusaku_and_Ignis.png|Ai and Yusaku Fujiki in Ending 3 Glory Ed 4 Ai Aqua and Flame.jpg|Ai with Aqua and Flame in ending 4 Ed_4_Yusaku_and_takeru_with_everyone.jpg|Ai with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Flame Takeru Homura in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Ai with Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Flame Aoi Zaizen Aqua Earth Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami Spectre in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Ignis disconnecting the Cyberse World.png|Ai disconnecting the Cyberse World. Ep001 Ignis devoured by Cracking Dragon.png|Ai devoured by "Cracking Dragon". Ep001 Ignis captured.png|Ai trapped inside Yusaku's Duel Disk. Episode 2 Ep002 Ignis tells Playmarker to use his skill.png|Ai tells Playmaker to use his Skill. Episode 3 Ep003 Ignis devours a Knight of Hanoi.png|Ai devours a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 4 Ep004 Go's Duelist Data.png|Go's Duelist Data as per info extracted by Ai. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Ai, Shoichi and Yusaku discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Ignis tried to interact with Aoi's Duel Disk AI.png|Ai tried to interact with Aoi's Duel Disk AI. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Ai devouring Hanoi's program. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Ai watching Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 10 Ep010 Ai vanishes.png|Ai vanishes due to the effect of "Skyfire Prison". Episode 11 Ep011 Ai wakes up at sea.png|Ai wakes up at sea. Episode 12 Ep012 Ai about to devour Revolver.png|Ai about to devour Revolver. Ep12 Ai gets his body back.png|Ai gets his body back. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 Ep013 Ai flexes his muscles to impress Roboppy.png|Ai flexes his muscles to impress Roboppy. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Ep14 Ai and Playmarker.png|Ai states that Playmarker doesn't have to accept Ghost Girl's challenge. Episode 15 Ep15 Ai pretending to be scared.png|Ai pretending to be scared by Ghost Girl's attack. Episode 16 Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Ep016 Ai informs Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Ai informs Shoichi and Yusaku that they are linked to SOL's mother computer. Episode 18 Ep018 Playmarker and Ai.png|Ai amused how much Akira sacrificed himself to look after his sister Aoi. Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png|Playmarker and Ai annoyed by the effect of "Tindangle Hound". Episode 19 Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png|Ai impressed by the ATK of "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Ai shocked by Playmarker.png|Ai shocked to learn that there's no friendship between him and Playmarker. Episode 20 Ep020 Ai panicked.png|Ai panicked by the attack of "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep020 Ai after eating SOL data.png|Ai after eating SOL Technologies' data. Episode 21 Ep021 Ai and Roboppy giggling.png|Ai promises to tell a story to Roboppy. Episode 22 Ep022 Playmaker looking at the sun.png|Ai and Playmarker looking at the eclipse. Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Ai, Yusaku and Shoichi watching a person turned into an Another. Ep022 Yusaku learning about the next target.png|Yusaku and Ai learning about the next target. Ep022 Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker.png|Ai and Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku tells Ai that Go has changed his fighting style. Episode 24 Ep024 Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight.png|Ai threatens the Knight of Hanoi to delete him. Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Ai looking at Blue Angel and Baira started their Speed Duel. Episode 30 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-006.png|Ai and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-010.png|Ai with Ghost girl and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-011.png|Ai choosing a card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-012.png|Ai and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-013.png|Ai scared Episode 31 Ep031 Playmarker and Ai surprised.png|Ai and Playmarker surprised to see Ghost Girl duels Revolver. Episode 32 Ep032 Go and Ai.png Episode 36 Ep036 Playmaker looking.png|Ai and Playmaker watch how the bridge is falling Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-009.png|Ai hugging Playmaker's face YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-011.png|Ai with Playmaker and Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-018.png|Ai looks at the cards YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-031.png|Ai and Playmaker fall Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-000.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-011.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-001.png Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-013.png Episode 41 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-015.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-013.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-005.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-003.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-001.png Episode 42 Ep042 Playmaker struggling against data storm.png|Ai gets worried as Playmaker struggles against data storm Ep042 Playmaker trying.png|Ai seeing Playmaker is trying against data storm YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-007.png|Ai saving Playmaker Ep042 Ignis saves Playmaker.png|Ai bringing Playmaker back on his d-board YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-018.png|Ai with Playmaker Episode 43 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-001.png|Ai panics Ep043 six AI's.png|Ai and the other Ignis YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-009.png|Ai creates monsters YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-010.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-014.png|Ai, Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-011.png|Ai was told by Ryoken Kogami that he's not trustful YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-018.png|Ai and Playmaker Episode 44 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-013.png Episode 45 Ep045 Playmaker smiling.png Ep045 Playmaker struggling.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-016.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-014.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-013.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-011.png Episode 46 Ep046 Playmaker drawing.png|Ai with Playmaker as he draws Ep046 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Ai with Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-019.png|Ai hearing that Yusaku is letting him go YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-020.png|Ai getting emotional YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-021.png|Ai about to leave with Yusaku Fujiki's duel disk but is stop by him Ep046 Ignis saying farewell.png|Ai saying farewell to Yusaku Season 2 Episode 47 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-000.png|Ai backs to Cyberse world YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-002.png|Ai finds Linkuriboh Ep047 Ignis crying.png|Ai crying seeing the cyberse world destroyed Ep047 Ignis pops out of Playmaker's duel disk.png|Ai appearing inside Playmaker's duel disk YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-019.png|Ai introduces Linkuriboh to Playmaker Episode 48 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-48-Img-001.png|Ai holding on the duel disk YGO-VRAINS-Ep-48-Img-006.png|Ai doing magic Ep048 Playmaker and SoulBurner.png|Playmaker and Ai meet Soulburner Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-000.png|Ai backs safety to Yusaku Ep050 Ai getting angry at Flame.png|Ai got angry at Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-010.png|Ai discuss with Takeru Homura, Yusaku Fujiki and Flame about the recent events YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-013.png|Yusaku agrees to help Ai and Flame to find the other Ignis YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-018.png|Ai, Flame, Takeru Homura, Shoichi Kusanagi and Yusaku Fujiki look at the restricted area Episode 51 Ep051 AI and flame.png|Ai annoyed by Flame Episode 52 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-014.png|Ai with Playmaker heading Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-000.png|Ai telling Playmaker that is trick didn't work Episode 54 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-002.png Episode 55 Vrains 055.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-008.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-006.png Episode 56 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-012.png Episode 57 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-000.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-002.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-009.png Episode 58 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-007.png|Ai in dilemma YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-006.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-011.png|Ai sends kisses to Playmaker believing in him Episode 59 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-007.png|Ai talks with Yusaku Fujiki Episode 60 Ep60 Kusanagi with Takeru and Yusaku.jpg|Ai with Yusaku Fujiki, Flame, Takeru Homura and Shoichi Kusanagi as they talk Episode 61 Ep061 Ai.png|Ai wondering Episode 62 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-00.png|Ai seeing that playmaker will be taking them on YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-00000033.png|Ai and Playmaker Ep062 Playmaker and Ai.png|Ai with Playmaker who says that he is counting on Kusanagi Episode 64 Ep064 AI hitting a pole.png|Ai hitting a pole Ep064 Takeru looking at Ai.png|Ai bumps into Takeru Homura's head YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-000.png|Ai with Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-001.png|Ai with Takeru Homura and Flame Episode 65 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-023.png|Ai listens Shoichi Kusanagi story with Takeru Homura and Flame Episode 66 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-000.png|Ai talks with Roboppy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-000055.jpg|Ai hugging Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-0000.png|Ai hugs Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-013.png|Ai remembers that Earth is good duelist YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-006655.jpg|Ai and Playmaker Episode 67 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-0022.png.png|Ai apologize to Aqua with Linkuriboh YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-002566.jpg|Ai angry at Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-002.png|Ai told Playmaker to be honest with himself YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-003.png|Ai surprised that Earth doesn't know Bohman YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-004.png|Ai angry at Earth for using them to kill time Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-000.png|Ai sees the fake Cyberse world YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-004.png|Ai suspicious YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-005.png|Windy told Ai that someone wants to see him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-007.png|Ai and Windy meet up with Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-010.png|Ai tries to explain that humans aren't enemies YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-0255.png|Ai talks with Windy and Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-012.png|Ai with Echo and Windy see Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-015.png|Ai asks for time YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-020.png|Ai and Playmaker terrified YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-018.png|Ai got electroshocked Episode 69 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-000.png|Ai with Playmaker facing off Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-003.png|Ai sweatdrops at Revolver's statement YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-013.png|Ai watches the duel with Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-020.png|Ai sweatdrops surprised Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-007.png|Ai comments Windy's monster YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-011.png|Ai tells Soulburner and Flame that Windy traps them YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-014.png|Ai freed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-019.png|Ai shocked with Playmaker, Flame and Soulburner after seeing Bohman and Haru Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-005.png|Ai and Flame are declared like error codes by Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-08256465.jpg|Ai with Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-017.png|Ai scolds Bohman for being more cool than himself Episode 72 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-000.png|Ai told Playmaker to listen to him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-002.png|Ai angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-007.png|Ai supports Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-008.png|Ai saw Suspend Wand EP 072 Ai looking down.png|Ai sad YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-019.png|Ai surprised when Bohman told him he got instinct YGO-VRAINS-Ep-72-Img-014.png|Ai declares attack EP 072 Playmaker and Ai angry.png|Ai with Playmaker Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-001.png|Ai and Linkuriboh laying on the grass Ep073 Ai and Linkuriboh.jpg|Ai plays with Linkuriboh YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-002.png|Ai makes fun YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-009.png|Ai upgrade storm access into neo storm acces YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-018.png|Ai and Playmaker watch Bohman and Haru leaving YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-019.png|Ai and Yusaku Fujiki was told by Ryoken Kogami to survive this battle Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-012.png|Ai and Playmaker shocked after seeing Go Onizuka Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-021.png|Ai angry at Go Onizuka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-022.png|Ai, Playmaker and Blue Girl watch the duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-025.png|Ai and Flame sensed Earth's death Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-003.png|Ai declares that he start hating humans Episode 77 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-006.png|Ai with Yusaku Fujiki, Shoichi Kusanagi, Takeru Homura and Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-022.png|Ai with Playmaker, Flame, Soulburner and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-030.png|Ai teams up with Playmaker, Soulburner, Flame, Blue Maiden and Aqua Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005562413.png|Ai and Playmaker search for Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005547545299.jpg|Ai, Playmaker, Soulburner, Flame, Ghost Girl, Blue Maiden and Aqua search for Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-08789465.png|Ai, Playmaker, Soulburner and Flame search for Lightning Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-007.png|Ai, Playmaker, Soulburner, Aqua, Flame, Blue Maiden and Ghost Girl watch the duel Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-00258.png|Ai and Playmaker watch and comment the duel Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-002.png|Ai, Flame, Yusaku Fujiki, Takeru Homura and Shoichi Kusanagi found traces of Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-007.png|Ai and Playmaker about to duel Go Onizuka Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-005.png|Ai angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-017.png|Ai ate Go Onizuka's program YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-023.png|Ai with Playmaker, Flame, Aqua and Blue Maiden Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Ai